The present invention relates generally to a luggage, and more particularly to a novel wheeled luggage.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art wheeled luggage 70 comprises a rectangular shell 71, which is the main structure shaping the prior art wheeled luggage 70. The shell 71 is covered by a soft fabric for forming an outer side wall 72 and an inner side wall 73 of the wheeled luggage 70, thereby resulting in formation of a receiving space 74 in the interior of the wheeled luggage 70. The receiving space 74 is intended to hold articles, clothes, etc. The outer side wall 72 is provided with a zipper 721 by means of which the receiving space 74 is opened or closed. The wheeled luggage is provided at the bottom with two wheel 75, and at the center of the top with a handle 76 to facilitate the carrying of the wheeled luggage 70. The inner side wall 73 is provided in the inner side with an expandable pull rod 77 which can be extended out to facilitate the pulling of the wheeled luggage 70 on a surface.
The outer side wall 72 is made of a soft fabric material and is therefore incapable of protecting the articles contained in the wheeled luggage 70 against the damage that is often caused by an unexpected external force. In addition, the monotonous structural design of the prior art wheeled luggage 70 is unable to catch the fancy of the consumers.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a novel wheeled luggage.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a novel wheeled luggage capable of protecting the articles contained in the wheeled luggage against damage.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a wheeled luggage comprising an annular main frame body formed of a fixed shell and a movable shell which is fastened pivotally at one end thereof with the fixed shell such that other end of the movable shell is detachably fastened with the fixed shell. Two elastic side shells are disposed at two openings of the main frame body such that a receiving space is formed by the main frame body and the two side shells for holding articles which can be removed therefrom by opening the movable shell. The fixed shell is provided on the top side with a retractable handle, and at the bottom side with two wheels pivoted thereto.